In the manufacture of foamed-in-place panels (used, for example, as wall panels in walk-in coolers) it has been difficult to attach conventional gaskets to the edges of such panels. This is a major disadvantage as compared to fiberglass panels having a wood frame to which a gasket may be easily fastened by means of nails, screws or staples.
The foamed-in-place panels comprise thin metal skins between which conventional foam-forming ingredients are injected in such a manner that the space between the metal skins becomes filled with foam insulation. Consequently, there is no frame to which a suitable gasket may be attached. Although others have attached gaskets using adhesive or double coated adhesive tape, this has not been totally satisfactory.